La Fecha Ideal
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: No solo será la fecha ideal para descubrir emociones sentimentales... si no también para encontrar a un ser querido...


**"La Fecha Ideal"**

**Capitulo 1: Nuevo Misterio**

El amor flotaba en el aire, el sonido de risitas y susurros románticos eran los dueños de los efectos sonoros, el paisaje se encontraba invadido de bellas escenas de romance prometedor, la felicidad era la reinante de todo ese extraño mundo subterráneo, sus pequeñas criaturitas de diversos colores y formas no se quedaban atrás, sus divertidos y suaves chillídos resonaban con devoción en gran variedad, demostrando su felicidad y emoción con cada acción, una suave brisa recorría cada rincón existente iluminándolo con toda la buena energía a su paso... era... _la fecha ideal_...

Una especial fecha, para una muy especial acción...

Solamente existiría un problema... tener las suficientes agallas, cualquiera podría decir que el era valiente, fuerte, seguro y optimista, pero en esta ocasión se sentia como una gatito encerrado en las oscuras sombras prolongadas con perspicasia en cada lugar...

A pesar de ser uno de los héroes mas reconocidos de BajoTerra, no podía, como era capaz de "no poder"?

Había saltado desde habismos hacia el vacío, recorrido caverna tras caverna resolviendo cada problema y desventura que se pudiera cruzar en su camino, descubierto cosas inexplicables, detenido a grandes males... pero... _no podía_...

¿Acaso era tan cobarde? ¿Lo era en verdad?

"No poder" ¿No poder? ¡¿No poder?!

Solo tenía que decir lo que pensaba... encontrar la forma de que ella lo supiera... de que pudiera conocer sus verdaderos y altamente profundos sentimientos... sentimientos que lo condujeron a cometer locuras y disparates, que lo hicieron sentir emociones nuevas y de cierta forma extrañas... "celos" nunca negaría que no estubieron presentes, pues siempre lo estaban, verla cerca de cualquier chico le molestaba... y en ciertos casos se volvía irritante... "Billy" la palabra más adecuada para poder nombrar su irritación y molestia, en más de una ocasión se encontraron con el en el camino...

Siempre tan cerca... tan cerca de ella, porque demonios nunca se le alejaba?!

Otro de ellos fue Mario... si existió algo entre los dos prefería no enterarse, "Molestia" por gran cantidad de tiempo no entendía ese sentimiento... _molestia_... eso era lo que sentía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a ella... nadie esta diciendo ni mucho menos insinuando que ella no podía tener amigos... pero... ¿porque? ¿Porqué le molestaba? Si no hubiese sido por cierto troll aun seguiría sin saberlo... todo era por una simple razón...

_"Se enamoró"_

¿Y quién lo culpaba? Cuando sus dos amigos le hicieron darse cuenta de sus sentimientos actuaron como si ya lo hubieran estado esperando... ¿Era tan obvio? ¿Alguién mas pensaba de tal manera? Aún eran misterios sin resolver en su mente, pero había uno que predominaba sobre todos... ¿Ella sentía lo mismo? ¿O... solo lo quería como un amigo?

Si fuese así... solo le quedaba resignarse a una amistad...

Su padre le hablaba siempre sobre sus aventuras heroícas, pero en una ocasión se dedicaron a comentar historias sobre el romance... su madre murió cuando el era muy chico, su padre lo miraba con tristeza... él la buscaba por la casa y la llamaba pronunciando su nombre con una voz de ternura, cuando creció pudo entender la situación... los seres queridos tienen que irse... tarde o temprano lo aran... con toda lógica y razón nadie lo quiere de esa manera... pero esa es la realidad...

En fechas como estas se encontraban juntos, como una familia... una hermosa familia, un poco pequeña pero llena de amor... siempre que su padre llegaba el iba a saludarlo emocionado, aunque despuós les daba la espalda a sus padres para que ellos se saludaran, de una manera que a su edad le parecía "asquerosa"...

Sin querer río un poco en el momento, "asquerosa" a sus diesiocho años eso había cambiado, es graciosa la forma en que vemos las cosas de acuerdo a nuestra edad... ¿Asco? Si el amor era asqueroso en ese entonces, ahora comprende con detalles de lo que su padre le hablaba...

Su padre... lo extrañaba grandemente... ya habían pasado cinco años después de su desaparición... cada día se preguntaba si el aún vivía... si estaba en algún lugar... al recibir aquella desatrosa noticia su corazón se hizo trizas... pero no era el momento para sentimentalismos... tenía que cumplir su promesa... _defender a BajoTerra de todo mal_... hasta el momento no habría de que quejarse...

Se encontraba sentado al par de un arbol... cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, esperando que el nudo de su garganta desapareciera, en lugar de eso fue aumentando... el dolor en su pecho le estaba atormentando... _dolor_... estaba experimentando mucho dolor...

- ¿Eli? - preguntó una voz femenina.

- ... ¿Eli? - repitió aquella voz armoniosa.

Quería contestar, trato de hacerlo, pero... _no podía_... no podía dejar de lado aquel sentimiento melancólico, se mantubo guardado durante muchos años... ya era hora de dejarlo salir...

Sintió que alguién se paro frente a el... era ella...

- Hola Trix... - dijo sin animarse a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Puedo sentarme...? - volvió a intentar pronunciar palabra... pero solo se resignó a afirmar con la cabeza.

Ella se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano cariñosamente.

- ¿Puedes decirme que sucede?

Queria hablar... trato de hacerlo... no quería que ella lo viera llorar, pero inesperadamente una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla, ella lo vió con una sonrisa y no tardó en rodearlo con sus brazos, el abrió los ojos un tanto asombrado, sin pensarlo dos veces la abrazó como si no existiese un mañana... al estar con ella siempre se sentia... _feliz_... pero en esta ocasión la agonía se apoderó de su cuerpo... provocando que lágrimas se escaparan libremente de sus ojos...

Jamás lo había visto llorar... no sabía la razón o el porqué, su unica misión en mente era apoyarlo... el siempre la apoyo... en toda situación, misión o cualquier acción...

Para ella era una personas muy especial, más que especial... el recuerdo de como se conocieron le sigue causando gracia, pensar que ella salvó al nuevo Shane... siempre quizo conocer a uno de ellos, y no por su fama ni cualquier otra razon avara... si no porque ellos se dedicaban a hacer el bien sin pedir nada a cambio, personas conocidas como Stoker tal vez ayudaban a la sociedad, pero solicitando al final una alta "recompenza" por su trabajo "voluntario"...

Su sueño era convertirse en la mejor cámarografa de BajoTerra... pero en base a la situación por la cual estaba viviendo ese sueño tubo que esperar, a pesar de no tener apoyo de nadie para combatir al mal, se aventuró para hacerlo sola... debe admitir que no funcionó en mayoría... después de todo nadie le tendría miedo a "una débil niña", tal vez sería una niña... pero jamás débil, aunque después de la muerte de su padre... se sentía débil, desde ese instante se dedicó mucho más, participó en variedad de duelos para ganar respeto, y así fué... pero aún... _no podía_...

Tenía respeto, conocimientos, fuerza... pero no era suficiente... no hasta que _él_ llego... cambió su vida, todo dió un giro de vuelta circunferencial, su voz... su valentía... su forma de ser... sus ojos... esos ojos la hicieron experimentar sentimientos nuevos... _tímidez_... nunca fué tímida en ningún aspecto social... pero al tenerlo cerca su corazón se aceleraba y la hacía actuar con estúpidez. En la escuela nunca fué de las chicas que se interesaban de forma sentimental en sus compañeros, jamás había tenido un novio... ni si quiera su primer amor... pero cuando el llego... eso cambio...

Ser una chica entre chicos no es muy fácil, Kord e Eli se entendían de maravilla, ella y Kord mantenían una muy buena amistad... pero se sentía extraña al hablarle de cosas personales... Pronto... la pura y sincera verdad es que nadie comprendía a Pronto más que el mismo.

Así que por ese lado la vida se hacía de cuadritos... el único que la entendía era Eli... pero... ¿Como decirle todos sus asuntos personales si el estaba grandemente involucrado? ¿Como le hablaría del chico que le gusta, si era el? Lógicamente no lo haría, así que su única alternativa era hablar con sus babosas, sabía que ellas la escuchaban... pero por mas que quisiera no podía entender lo que le decían...

No podía negar que al verlo con otra chica se sentía ¿enojada?

Pensó en un momento en el cual los celos casi se apoderan de ella, lógicamente Eli solo quiere lo mejor para todos, y esa razón "atrae a las chicas" no recuerda con exactitud sus nombres... pero ese día un par de chicas la querían hacer explotar de furia... no dejaban de verlo y tocarlo con sus manos bien cuidadas, admirarlo y adularlo con palabras y frases, mover sus pestañas y coquetearle...

No paso hace poco tiempo... hablamos de meses... mas bien un par de años, y ese preciso día analizó bien sus acciones, y trato de encontrar una razón lógica para las mismas... pero todo llegaba a una sola conclusión... estaba enamorada... netamente enamorada...

Ella lo abrazo con mas ternura, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares en su espalda, el chico correspondio apegándola mucho más a el, mantubieron su postura por gran cantidad de tiempo, Eli se sintió de mejor manera estando tan cerca de ella... abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada acosadora de parte de su babosa Infierno... lo mismo paso con cierta pelirroja, pero ella con su babosa Tornado; Bluster.

Se separaron un tanto apenados, pero no del todo, apoyaron una frente con otra y sus miradas se unieron en una, Trixie lo tomó por el mentón y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? - preguntó con dulzura.

- Mucho mejor... gracias... - respondió inclinandose un poco más hacia ella, pero luego se retiró al oír a cierta Infierno reír.

- Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo

- Si

- ¿Puedo saber porque estas así? - preguntó mientras se arrecostaba en el árbol, pero sin dejar de verle a los ojos.

- Yo... no hay una sola razón... - dijo mientras adoptaba su misma postura.

- Tenemos tiempo ahora... - apoyó con una sonrisa.

- Lo extraño... - respondió con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Se lo que se siente... es muy duro perder a... - su voz de repente se volvió quebradiza.

- Trix...

- Lo siento yo... - iba a levántarse y salir.

- Ven aquí - él la detubo tomándola por un brazo y sonriendole con ternura.

La abrazó rodeandola con sus brazos para hacerle enterder que jamás estaría sola, el Shane paso de ser el apoyado al apoyador.

- ¿Eli? - preguntó ella aún sin soltarlo.

- ¿Dime? - preguntó un tanto sentimental.

- Tú eres... - se detubo y suspiro.

- ¿Yo soy? - preguntó un tanto juguetón mientras bajaba sus manos hasta lograr rodear la pequeña sintura de la chica.

Ella sonrió como toda una enamorada y río mientras se separaba para mirarle a los ojos, el chico correspondió la sonrisa y la vió con una mirada boba.

- ¿Yo soy? - repitió haciendola reír de nuevo.

- ... ¿dime que soy? - insistió con el mismo tono juguetón.

- ¿Dime que quieres ser? - preguntó ella.

- Y si te dijera que quiero ser una mariposa, que harías? - preguntó entre risas.

- ¿Una mariposa? - repitió sin contener la risa.

- Si, ¿que harías si fuese una mariposa? - preguntó con un tono extremadamente juguetón.

- No lo sé, pero me alegra que seas un chico y no una mariposa - sus palabras crearon cierta incomodidad entre ambos, Eli aún la tenía sujeta por la sintura aunque por el momento no se había percatado de eso.

- Bueno... a mi también me alegra ser un chico y no una mariposa - dijo tratando de salir del incómodo momento.

- ¿Sabes algo? - preguntó ella apoyando ambas manos sobre los hombros del chico.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Estabas triste, luego feliz, luego estube triste, después feliz, y ahora los dos estamos felices, ¿confuso no?

- Estando contigo siempre estare feliz, pero no respondiste mi pregunta - recordó.

- ¿Que pregunta?

- ¿Que soy?

-Oh, claro... tu eres... - se detubo y lo miro con una sonrisa juguetona.

- Trix - replicó.

- ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó juguetona.

- Sabes, no estas en buena posición - señaló con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - preguntó ella un tanto confusa.

- Por esto - la levantó y en medio de un gran abrazo le dio unas cuantas vueltas en el aire, ella simplemente lo abrazo con cariño y ambos rieron juntos.

- ¿Ahora ves porque? - preguntó mientras la soltaba.

- La verdad no - respondió con una esbelta sonrisa.

- Ahora dime lo que querias decirme - insistió sentandose en una banca.

- Que tú eres... - dijo sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Si...?

- No lo sé... bueno no se como decirlo

- Bueno también quiero decirte algo... pero, tampoco se como decirlo - admitió pensando en como decirle lo que sentía.

- Que tal si hablamos de algo... que a la larga conlleve a eso - sugirió ella, dandole a enterder que el empezára.

- Ok, ¿sabes? Cuando mi padre iba a la superficie a pasar tiempo con nosotros, recuerdo que siempre les daba la espalda para que ellos pudieran saludarse de una forma que antes encontraba "asquerosa" - comentó señalando su ultima palabra.

- ¿Hablas de un beso? - preguntó ella un tanto risueña.

- Solo tenia cinco años Trix... - trató de defenderse.

- Jajaja! Ok, señor "asqueroso" - molestó.

- Dije antes... no ahora - señaló.

- Muy bien, pero conservare el apodo - dijo divertida.

- Bueno, ahora te toca a ti - dijo el mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Ok... ahmm, por donde empiezo...

- Di cualquier cosa - sugirió.

- Cualquier cosa - dijo muy obvia.

- Trix... - replicó el chico con mirada juguetona.

Antes de seguir hablando ella reacciono ante algo antes dicho, "Beso" ¿Por qué el comentaría eso? ¿Qué significaría a la larga? ¿Era lo que estaba pensando?

- Muy bien, que te puedo decir... - comentó ella mientras lo pensaba bien. - ... ¿recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? - preguntó luego de unos segundos.

- Como lo olvidaría, ademas tú me salvaste la vida

- Pero ese es nuestro secretito ¿lo olvidas?

- Jaja, Trixie Sting le salva la vida al nuevo Shane - dijo el chico en tono de locutor matutino.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió divertida.

- Ahora es mi turno - dijo el chico después de un rato de risas.

- Te escucho - contestó ella con un tono dulce.

- Bien... ¿sabes? Tal vez lo Shane no somos tan reconocidos por nuestra forma de... ehmm... amar, pero si llegara a hacerlo algun día, pues quisiera que fuese igual al amor que mi padre le tenía a mi madre... ellos estaban juntos en las buenas y en las malas... se querían y apoyaban... hasta que... bueno, la muerte hizo de las suyas... - dijo el Shane un tanto triste pero por otro lado animado.

- Eli... - llamó ella.

- ¿Si?

- Dejemos esto... es que, no se si es lo que estoy pensando... - presentó un tanto apenada.

- Pues también quisiera saber si tu piensas lo que yo...

- ¿En que piensas tú?

- En ti - dijo el mientras tomaba una de sus manos. - ... tu ocupas algo más que solo mis pensamientos... - continuó con tono sentimental. - ... más que el amor de mi corazón... más que mi vida... tu... eres... todo para mí... todo lo que necesito... Trix yo... - antes de hacer su gran revelación la alarma del refugio se activo.

- ... tu - trato de continuar pero luego fue interrumpido por Pronto y Kord.

- Chicos tenemos que ir a la Caverna Fin del Mundo, preparense - dijo Kord mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

- Pronto no encuentra su lanzadora, ¿no saben donde esta? - preguntó el topoide.

- ¿Interrumpimos algo? - pregunto Kord al ver las manos de los chicos entrelazadas.

- Si, pero hay que ir a la caverna Fin del Mundo... - dijo el chico un tanto desanimado.

- Los esperaremos dentro - dijo Kord llevandose a Pronto.

Ambos chicos se miraron con una sonrisa, el se levantó y soltó su mano, pero antes de que caminara ella tomó el brazo del chico atrayendolo a si misma.

- También pensaba en eso... y... quiero continuar con esta conversación luego... - susurró luego de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Solo eso basto para dejarlo quieto cual estatua.

¡Tambien sentía lo mismo! ¡Ese era el mejor día de su vida! Solo de pensarlo queria saltar y correr por todos lados como un infante, tanto tiempo formulandose la misma pregunta, noches de desvelo, días de duda, todo eso fue totalmente borrado de su mente.

Y no sabría que el día mejoraría...

- Espera, ¿Dijiste la Caverna Fin del Mundo? - preguntó el chico ya estando dentro del refugio.

- Si, eso fue lo que dije - comentó Kord.

- No crees que... - dijo Trixie sospechando.

- No lo sé... habría que averiguarlo - contestó el Shane.

- ¿Averiguar qué? - preguntó Pronto confundido.

- Por favor Pronto, en que desgraciado mundo vives? - preguntó el troll un tanto harto.

- En el desgraciado mundo donde yo soy un Rey! - se defendió sin antes pensar en lo que decía.

- Con razón esta desgraciado... - bufó el troll con sarcasmo.

- Chicos ya basta, pongamonos serios, hay que llegar a la Caverna Fin de Mundo antes del anochecer, entendido? - ordenó el líder con seriedad.

- Entendido - afirmaron todos al unísono.

- Entonces... nos vamos ahora? - preguntó el topoide.

- Si, vamos ahora - confirmó mientras salía para montar su meca-bestia.

Unas tres horas después llegaron hasta la Caverna Fin del Mundo. Su sorpresa fue no encontrar nada, Trixie saco su cámara para revisar bien el terreno, a lo lejos pudo comnotar lo que simulaba ser un cuerpo... humano tal vez...

- Trix, ¿ves algo? - preguntó el chico al mirar la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Rápido, vamos allá, creo que vi algo - señaló con su mano la dirección, y de la nada salió como rayo en su meca.

- ¡Trix espera! - llamó el chico siguiendola. - ... ¡Trix no vayas así, podrían lastimarte! - llamó más que preocupado.

Arrancó su meca presionando el acelerador con desdén. Sabía que algo no andaba bien, y eso le preocupaba.  
- ¡Trixie! - al parecer ella no lo escuchaba, raramente eso sucedía.

Mientras tanto ella seguía avanzando como si nada le importase, aquella extraña figura le atrajo inebitablemente, no sabía que era, pero extrañamente sentía que algo le llamaba, le decía "Ven aquí".  
No era para nada lógico, como si hubiese sido un susurro escuchó la voz del pelinegro azulado llamandole, y notablemente no era un susurro, el chico le llamaba a todo lo que su garganta podía dar.

- ¡Trix para! - intentó nuevamente, pero no daba resultado.

La joven pelirroja continuo avanzando, aquella figura se encontraba a lo lejos, más de un par de kilomentros, casi llegaba, un par de metros y lo lograría, para avanzar con más rápidez transformó su meca-bestia en un vehículo mucho más veloz, logrando así, que ella llegara en un par de segundos.

El joven Shane también transformó su vehículo, logrando acelerar con más fuerza y llegar con más rápidez.  
La chica pelirroja bajo de su vehículo rápidamente, para luego apróximarse a la misteriosa figura, y sus sospechas eran ciertas...

Definitivamente era quién era creía...

_**Continuara...**_

¿Quién era? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Descubranlo en el próximo cap!

Me dio un ataque de inspiración! Nuevo FF! Tengo otros pero hay que terminar al menos uno. Así que lo subiré pronto. Y bien? Les gusto? Quieren continuación?

Un saludo especial a todos!

JeN's StAhL, cambio y fuera ;D


End file.
